ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
|} yeah..we might go out to eat [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 22:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) we had wendy's :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 14:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC) lol, I got their new's burger :D It was awesome. It had bacon and mushrooms :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 19:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 16:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yea! Yes and I'm on chat :D so answer me! Rawr >:) -Hayleerhouse 18:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I did it, hehe, go check out the comment :3-Perfectlight 22:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I said sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 18:02, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Naw, I could go to my grandma's house, or do it at school [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 00:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I just made a new blog [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 14:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) That way it's more diffecult :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 16:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 17:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Haha, no, it's cool, you can do that. Sorry took me so long to respond.-Perfectlight 17:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thank you! I will be sure to read it soon :D Loki LaufeysonI remember a shadow, being in the shadow of your greatness 18:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much. Just finished some Cherry Garcia :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 19:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ohmehgurd! It's so goooooooood :O [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 19:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ben & Jerry's Ice cream. It has chucks of cherries and chocolate, in cherry flavored ice cream :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 19:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) It is :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) looks pretty good [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) no problem [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) That already shows up with when I update the community message.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 19:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ....I dont think you understand. That only pops up for the community message. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 19:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but if people dont check it anyway, why would they after I've costomized it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 19:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but...meh, I dont really think it will work [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 19:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I know :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 19:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Eh, dont make it too Crack-ish [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okie :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much, On chat, you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Can't Even Speak About It ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Don't Even Wanna Think About It']] 20:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC)